


slow dance with you

by iamstillwriting (bwhouwant2b)



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Buddie, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwhouwant2b/pseuds/iamstillwriting
Summary: They’ve made it this far, slow dancing in their backyard on their wedding day because they’ve put in the work to make it here.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	slow dance with you

Looking around the backyard, the only people left are family - those related by blood or by choice. Casual friends, a handful of Buck’s students and their families had left earlier in the evening. Eddie’d been glad to see them. Made happier still by just how excited Buck had been that they were able to come. He knows Kennedy, Liam, and Aaliyah are the students who had bonded with Buck the most during his first years as a teacher. He’d been in such regular contact with their parents, that he’s pretty close to them as well - not quite friends, but still important. Those kids, like so many other things were part of what had made the day so special for both of them. 

Eddie’s gaze flickered over to Buck, slowly swaying on the edge of the dance floor, Hen and Karen’s youngest foster daughter in his arms. He looks content dancing with the toddler. It’s the kind of peace Eddie wasn’t sure he’d ever see on his husband’s face. The kind of peace he wasn’t sure he would ever feel himself. 

There’s a contentment radiating from Buck that has little to do with their wedding and everything to do with the fact that he’s settled in the life they share. Something Eddie’s only sure of because he feels it too. They hadn’t needed a whole big wedding to know they were forever. They fought too hard to build themselves again to be anything but. But making promises to each other in front of the people they love the most? There’s something special about that that’s made both of them all the more settled.

And he almost can’t believe it. Can’t believe how far they’ve come. It’s easy to let his mind slip to when they’d broken up - to watching Buck walk out of his living room with nothing but his backpack and hurt and confusion, and something Eddie can’t name even now, painted clear as day on his face. While it might not seem like the most appropriate thing to be on his mind on their wedding day, it makes sense to Eddie. 

The months they’d been broken up were awful. He hadn’t been sure they would ever make their way back to each other as even friends, let alone anything more. They were both too stubborn, too hurt. Too unwilling to take the risk of opening themselves back up again. But they did make their way back to each other. It was slow and they both still carried scars from the hurt they’d unnecessarily caused one another. But the thing about scars was they often left you stronger. And Eddie firmly believed that he and Buck were stronger now than they’d ever been. 

He watched Buck’s eyes slip closed, lips pressed to the toddler’s hair as he swayed - it was obvious she was asleep and just as obvious that Buck didn’t care.

Abandoning his beer on the table, Eddie weaves through their remaining guests to his husband. Eddie doesn’t think referring to Buck as his husband will ever stop sending a thrill of joy through him. “Hey.” He settles his hands on Buck’s waist, easily picking up his lazy movements and swaying with him. Adjusting his hold on Lilli, Buck crowds into his space, one of his hands mirroring Eddie’s and settling on his waist, his cheek resting on Eddie’s. 

This close to his husband, he can see the soft, tired set of his eyes - though Eddie knows Buck well enough to know he’d never admit to being tired, too eager to share as much time with their family as he can. 

He pulls Buck in closer, only slightly hampered by the little girl sleeping against his chest. For a moment, Eddie thinks about how lucky he is to have Buck. To have this. But that thought is quickly wiped away. He and Buck aren’t here because they’re lucky. They’ve made it this far, slow dancing in their backyard on their wedding day because they’ve put in the work to make it here. 

He turns his head to kiss Buck. It’s awkward at best. The way their bodies are angled doesn’t really make for comfortable kissing, but Eddie can’t bring himself to care. 

“I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @ [rydergrace](https://rydergrace.tumblr.com/) for all your prompting or talking or whatever needs.  
> Honestly, I'm always accepting Teacher!Buck prompts or anything. 
> 
> If you find a typo or weirdness, let me know!


End file.
